1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a lubricant. More specifically, this invention provides a 2-cycle and rotary combustion engine lubricant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention consists of adding small portions of a sulfur-phosphorus additive to a 2-cycle lubricant. No prior art is known which teaches or suggests the sulfur-phosphorus additive 2-cycle lubricant of this invention. The additive imparts ep-anti scuff properties, better cleanliness, and anti-ring sticking qualities to the lubricant.